


Darkest night

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: With a murderer on the loose and Dark injured will this be the end of the new team
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 64
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to have Dark injured so that she isn't doing much

Two months from the end of Promises of the past

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey, Sonny says I was looking for Dark or Danny

Dark isn't here today she is doing hell week on the Battens trail, Joe says

Oh, I was just wondering if I can work out in the gym down stairs, Sonny says

You could but we have to met up with Danny at a crime scene

Crime scene Brooklyn NY

What do we got, Danny asks

It looks like two maybe three different bodies, Megan says

Is it two or three, Joe asks

Hard to say, Megan replies since we only have pieces of the bodies

What do you mean just pieces, Sonny asks as Megan pulls the plastic sheet back

I'm going to be sick, Connor says

What are you doing here, Joe asks

We just got word that Dark is en route to St Victor's hospital,Connor says

What the hell happened to her, Danny asks

Don't know yet, Mason says which is why we came here

I don't understand, Danny says

With Dark down Joe is in charge, Connor says

You and Mason go check on Dark, Joe says we will handle the case

St Victor's hospital

What do we have,Lisa asks

Female approximately 45 years old with multiple broken bones and possible internal injuries, the EMT says as Linda walks up

OMG Linda says that my sister Melinda, what happened to her

She fell down the side of the mountain,Ava says,her harness broke

We are going to have to take her straight to surgery Dr.Giffin says as they roll her into the operating room


	2. Chapter 2

Linda, Connor says how bad is she

They took her straight back to surgery, Linda says as she starts to cry

What happened Ava, Mason asks

We were doing rappling, and we had already done it several times but we were halfway up the mountain and her safety harness broke and she fell down the mountain,Ava says,there was nothing I could do

It's not your fault Ava, Connor says but there's no way in hell her harness just broke

What do you mean, Mason asks

Dark just bought new equipment for hell week because of the age of the old equipment, Connor replies

Do you think that someone tampered with the harness,Ava asks

I think that it's worth taking a look at

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan, Joe says what did you find out about the body parts

Nothing, Megan says,no hands so no fingerprints,No scars or tattoos

Do you have anything to help us out with the case, Sonny asks

No, Megan says but when Dark gets here she will probably find something that I missed

1PP Frank's Office

It's not a matter of if we lose the contract with Telfon it's a matter of when, Garrett says

We didn't finish the paperwork for the best and after the debacle of the last two months we missed the last two inspection,Sid says

Commissioner Reagan,I just got word that there has been an accident during hell week,Baker says

What happened, Frank asks

It's not good,Baker says Special Investigater Hawkins harness broke and she fell down the mountain

What hospital, Frank asks

St.Victors ,Baker replies

Cancel my meetings for the rest of the week, Frank says as he leaves the office

Reapers equipment room

If someone tampered with the equipment I am going to kill them, Mason says as he looks at all the equipment

There's what looks like small cuts on the rope and the harness , Connor says

Someone tried to kill Dark,Slone says

I bet you that she knows who it is so I am going to put both Rydar and Digger on her door at the hospital, Mason says

I called Rupert and Stella and her uncle Albert are on their way here, Connor says

What do you think happened, Mason asks

From the evidence I would say that this wasn't an accident, Connor replies as Slone takes the camera card

We are going to find out what happened to her Connor,Slone says I promise you that

Federal Building Conference room

We know that we have at least two or three bodies, Sonny says but we have no way to identify any of them

Your very quiet Danny,Joe says

I was just thinking about Dark, Danny says I just realized how many times she found a way for us to get the bad guys

St Victor's hospital

Linda, Frank says I just heard about Melinda, how is she

She's in surgery still, Linda says

Where's Danny, Erin asks as she, Jamie and Henry walk up

He's working on a new case, Linda says

What is Ava doing here, Jamie asks

She was with Dark when she fell and Connor told her to stay here, Linda says she is blaming herself for the accident

Family of Melinda Hawkins

We are, Stella says as she, Albert and Rupert walk up

She has multiple broken bones which I have set,Dr.Griffin says, she also has several bruises but she is very very lucky because she has no internal injuries

Then why did you have to operate, Linda asks

Her knee required to be reset,Dr.Griffin says, she is in recovery now and once she is in her private room you can see her but not until tomorrow morning

Thank you, Linda says as he leaves

She is going to be okay Ava, Linda says

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey,how's Dark doing, Joe asks

She has several broken bones and her knee needed surgery to fix but she has no internal injuries, Connor says but it wasn't an accident

What do you mean by that, Joe asks

The equipment was tampered with, Connor replies

Someone was trying to kill or hurt Dark, Joe says

That's just it there's no way to know who would be using what in hell week, Connor says,how's your case going

Horrible, Joe says the ME has nothing to help us with this case and I have no idea what I need to do to figure it out

Maybe tomorrow you can take the pictures from the crime scene to Dark and see if she can help you out, Connor says

Oh shit, Joe says

Don't tell me that you didn't take any crime scene photos, Connor says

I forgot to ask for them to be taken, Joe says

Ask the ME to let you get a copy of hers, Connor says as he hangs up the phone


	3. Chapter 3

St.Victors hospital Dark's room

Hey Dark, Connor says cheerfully, how are you feeling today

Like I fell down a mountain side,Dark replies

You are very lucky my dear, Stella says, you escaped with just broken bones and a messed up knee

Hey Dark, Joe says as he walks into the room with Danny

You know for a private room they are still letting just anyone come in,Dark says

I need you to take a look at these pictures and see if you can help me find something to go on, Joe says

Young man, Stella says she is not going to be doing anything except for resting comfortably

It's ok Stella, Dark says I have to find something to do since I hate tv and I don't have any books

Fine, Stella says I will go get you some breakfast

Yes food,Dark says as Stella leave

She doesn't like me much, Joe says

She doesn't like your dad,Dark says he tried to come in to see me and she blew a gasket

What can you tell us about these pictures, Danny says as he hands Dark a picture

Is that all the body parts you have,Dark asks

Yes, Sonny says we have no way to identify any of them

Actually we do,Dark says as she hands Joe the picture back

I agree with Sonny, Danny says we have no way

Look at the area where the neck would be,Dark says there's a small tattoo near the collar bone

I didn't even notice that, Joe admits

It doesn't show the complete tattoo, Sonny says

Have Megan scan it and send me the type of tattoo it is,Dark says

Are you seriously going to work the case from a hospital bed, Sonny asks

No she is not, Linda says as a matter of fact you can all get out and let her get some rest

Babe, Danny says we just needed a little bit of help

Out, Linda says as she points to the door

You better go,Dark says just keep me posted

I have to talk to you about the accident,Joe says as Sonny and Danny leave the room

Joe, You can come back later after she gets some rest, Linda says as she pushes him out of the room

Your wife really wants us to leave, Sonny says with a smirk

Yeah and I think that we should go, Danny says

Apartment Building in Manhattan

Great, just great,I prepared for this day for six years and the person who I was looking forward to challenge isn't even handling the case, Mystery guy says

You shouldn't have messed with her team,Fred says, she is somewhere in the city

I want to test my mental capacity against her, Mystery guy says she has solved so many cases over the last fifteen years


	4. Chapter 4

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan, Joe says I showed the pictures to dark and she noticed what looks like a tattoo on the collar bone of one of the victims

I know, Megan says she called me and I have already scanned the tattoo

So we have an identity for one of the victims, Sonny asks

Yes and that's what is so weird, Megan says he actually died over six years ago

How the hell do you know that, Sonny asks

His tattoo was a one of a kind, Megan says,as such I was able to find out his name and I also found his death certificate.

This doesn't make any sense, Sonny says

Are you sure, Joe asks

Yes, I have confirmed with the attending physician, Megan says

St.Victor's hospital Dark's room

Hey Erin says as she walks into the room

Hey, How are you doing today,Dark asks

I'm doing good, Erin says I brought you some coffee and pastries from the Pastel Pastry Cafe

Yay, I was wanting some real coffee,Dark says as she sips the coffee,, Erin Reagan you put whiskey in my coffee

Linda would have seen you drinking it in a cup but this way you can get the whiskey and she only sees the coffee, Erin says with a grin

It works for me,Dark says as she sips her coffee

How are you doing, Erin asks

My knee was torn and twisted,Dark says but I prefer the fact that I was the one who got hurt instead of Ava or one of the other women who were in hell week

Linda says that Ava won't leave the hospital, Erin says she just sits outside of your room

Will you open the door and ask her to come inside,Dark says

Hey Ava, Erin says as she opens the door Dark wants to see you

Hey boss,Ava says I was just waiting for you to get released

Ava are you blaming yourself,Dark asks

I asked you to go back up and rapple back down with me because I needed more time at mountain safety,Ava says and if I hadn't then you would not have been hurt

I get that, but you didn't tamper with the equipment,Dark says I could feel the harness breaking and I saw the cuts on the rope

No I didn't Ava says but that means that someone tried to kill you

Not necessarily,Dark says as there was no way to know who was going to use what

So I am not to blame,Ava says

Nope,Dark says I need you to do something for me,go to the office and tell Connor to come here and then you go home and get some rest that's a direct order

Yes Dark,Ava says with a smile as she leaves the room

She was blaming herself, Erin says

Yes, Dark says she feels better now that she knows that I am okay

Your okay, Erin says you do realize that you are in a hospital bed

Yes but I could have been killed so I am okay,Dark says as Linda walks into the room

Hey Dark, Linda says Stella brought you a few books

I have read the first two,Dark says I have already read the last two as well

You have read all four of them, Linda says they just came out last month

I don't watch tv much unless it's football or the Rangers,Dark says so I read

Do you ever get new releases of books, Erin asks

You mean like the first edition, Dark asks

Yes, Erin says

I have several first edition including the first edition of the Agatha Christy novels and Sherlock Holmes,Dark says

Dad would love to see your collection, Erin says as Linda giggles

Frank tried to come in and see me but Stella sent him out,Dark says

Speaking of Stella, Linda says where did she go

She flew in from France the other day and she has jet-lag so I sent her to the apartment to get some rest, Dark says I need to call Connor and see if he will take care of Beauwolf for me until I get home

He already has Beauwolf, Linda says he is trying to find out what happened to you

Are you getting sleepy, Erin asks

Between the pain medication and the fact that I don't sleep well in any hospital I am a little bit tired,Dark says

I will come back later Erin says as she leaves with Linda

Federal Building Conference room

So according to what the MEs office found it looks like the victim isn't exactly a victim, Sonny says

Hey Connor, Joe says is everything okay

No,Connor says I just saw this person tamper with the equipment and it is a delibrate act

Someone was trying to kill someone involved in hell week, Danny says

What exactly is hell week, Sonny asks confused

Every year the battered women of New York City hold Hell Week, Joe says,Dark uses that time not only to help the women learn self defense but as training for Ava and Jackie

So what you are telling me is that the person who did this could have been after any of those women, Sonny says

That would be correct, Joe says

It would have to be someone who knew where the equipment was stored,Connor says

Who all would know that Joe, Danny asks

I don't know, Joe says


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a brother to brother talk with Joe

Federal Building Joe's Office

Oh hey Danny, Joe says what brings you here this late

What's going on with you, Danny asks you seem frazzled and unsure of yourself

I don't know what you are talking about,Joe says as he fidgets with his ring

Don't lie to me, Danny says I taught you how to play poker and I know all your tells

Over the years that I was gone I had something happen to me and Dark was the one who saved me, Joe says

So you are in charge of the team now, Danny says

No, Joe says Mason was just being kind, but after Dark it's Mason,Connor, Slone,Rydar,Digger Ava and then me

Why are you the last person to be in charge, Danny asks

Because I have to have Dark at my side to keep me calm and centered, Joe says

Joe do you have PTSD too, Danny asks

I have a version of PTSD, Joe says but as long as Dark is around I can handle it

Why didn't you tell me that, Danny asks

I told her that I didn't want anyone to know about it and she said that it wasn't her story to tell, Joe says with a smile

St.Victors hospital Cafe

Hey Erin, Linda says as they seat down,I noticed that you brought Dark some coffee with whiskey in it

How did you know that, Erin asks

She didn't ask for any when I came in today so I figured it out, Linda says with a smile

She actually had to tell Ava that it wasn't her fault before Ava would even go home and get some rest, Erin says

I remember sitting here with Danny and the rest of the family when you and Sean were in here, Linda says, as she stirs her coffee

It's been a horrible year so far, Erin says

Yes it has, Linda says as she sips her coffee, but we made it

Yes, Erin says but look at what we lost as a family goes

We can work though all of that, Linda says, but I don't know if Dark will forgive Frank due to Jackie being killed

Did you know that Jackie's mom has lung cancer and since Jackie died the mom wasn't able to get the treatment for her cancer so Dark is paying for it herself, Erin asks

I knew that Jackie had asked for several extra shifts but I didn't know why, Linda says as Stella walks up

Apartment Building in Manhattan

So she is in the hospital with an injured knee, Mystery guy says, she is still smarter than those bozos she works with

What happened to her, Fred asks

She fell down a mountain when her harness broke, Mystery guy says

So you will definitely win because there's no way she can compete with you mentally while she is injured,Fred says

I intend to wait until she gets better, Mystery guy says,I need to know if I am smarter than she is

What if she's smarter than you,Fred asks

Then I will adjust, Mystery guy says

St.Victors hospital Dark's room

How are you feeling my dear, Albert asks

I am bored because I have read all the books Stella brought me, and there is no way that Stella is going to let Connor keep me posted about my 'accident',Dark says

You don't think that it was an accident, Albert asks

I know that it wasn't,Dark says, I saw the cuts on the rope

Why would anyone want to kill you, Albert asks

That's just the thing,Dark says I don't believe that I am the target

Why do you think that, Albert asks

Hell week is a lot of battered women who are learning self defense and survival skills,Dark replies I am not always involved in hell week so there was no way anyone could know when I was going to be there

Sounds like you were in the wrong place at the right time, Albert says since I know that you will find the person responsible

Federal Building Joe's Office

Do you want me to go with you to see Dark,Danny asks

Do you think that Linda and Stella are going to let us see her, Joe asks as Connor walks in the office

I can go see her anytime, Connor says

Oh really, Joe says and how can you do that

Stella was sent by Dark to get some sleep so Stella isn't at the hospital right now, Connor says with a grin


	6. Chapter 6

St.Victors hospital Dark's room

Hey Dark, Joe says how are you feeling today

Did you ever notice that you get an itch that you can't scratch every time you have surgery,Dark whines

What itches, Joe asks

My ankle,Dark says, the knee has to stay in one place and the ankle is itchy

Here, Joe says as he scratched Dark's ankle,I will bring you a back scratcher tomorrow morning

Bring me up to date on the case,Dark says

Megan discovered that the tattoo was a one of a kind and was able to get the'victims' name and death certificate, Joe says

Death certificate,Dark asks

Yes that person died six years ago, Joe says so we don't have a case 

Yes we do, Connor says I have to ask you a question sis

What's up,Dark asks

Do you know who this person is, Connor asks as he shows Dark a picture

No,Dark says he isn't connected to the other women who were at Hell Week

Are you sure, Danny asks

Yes,Dark replies but you can always look into it yourself

We are going to get the person who did this, Joe says

In the meantime can you get me some food,Dark says that stuff looks like vermin or a critter with some kind of plant material on the side

That looks disgusting, Danny says, I don't think I could eat that

What are you doing in here, Stella says

Relax,Dark says they offered to bring me food because the food here sucks

That's what they brought you for dinner, Stella asks

Yep,Dark says but I ain't eating that mess because I don't know what it is

Gross,is what it is, Joe says I will get you a pizza

How about some whiskey,Dark asks with a cheeky grin

No, but I will get you a cup of coffee, Danny says

Have Erin bring me a cup of coffee,Dark says

Okay, Joe says we have to go back to work

Lucky you,Dark says as the doctor walks into the room

How do you feel,Dr.Griffin asks

I don't know Derek,Dark says I don't like having to stay still

We can talk about crutches, Derek says but for now I will let you get up and go set in the chair but you have to keep your leg elevated

Great,Dark says as she starts to get out of the bed

I don't think so, Stella says you can wait until tomorrow morning

I don't want to wait,Dark whines

Stop acting like a child, Stella says now Joe is going to go get you some food and then you are going to sleep

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says as he walks into the house

Hey, Linda and Erin say

Hi sis, Danny says as he kisses Linda, what brings you here

Erin took Dark some whiskey into the hospital, Linda says with a grin

How did you get it passed Stella and Linda, Danny asks

She put it in a cup of coffee, Linda says as Erin giggles

That's why Dark told Joe to let you bring her the coffee

Erin's apartment is being fumigate for spiders and I told her that she can spend the night with me because I didn't know what time you were coming home, Linda says as she sets the table and Erin takes out her chicken casserole

At least I am getting some good food, Danny says unlike Dark

What do you mean by that, Erin asks

Hospital food sucks Linda says

It looks like critter or vermin with plant material on the side, Danny says so Joe went and got her a pizza and she only ate half before she fell asleep so we left because Stella chased us out

Stella went off on Dad when he tried to go see Dark, Erin says as she is plating the food

Henry's house

You look tired Francis, Henry says as he is stirring up his chili

I went to check on Dark and her Aunt Stella wouldn't let me in to see her, Frank says

Erin said that she is doing good, Henry says she just doesn't like being inactive for the time being

She was lucky that she is still alive considering that she fell over six stories, Frank says

I was thinking about taking her some food for lunch tomorrow, Henry says

I don't think that Stella will let you see her, Frank says

Nonsense, Henry says I can see her because Stella likes me and not you


	7. Chapter 7

St.Victors hospital Dark's room

Hey Dark, Henry says as he brings in a basket of food, how are you doing

I am sitting here instead of lying down so that is an improvement,Dark replies as Frank walks in the room

Where is everyone at, Frank asks

Stella is around here somewhere,Dark says she was just talking to my nurse about limiting the number of people who are allowed to be in the room with me

Why would she want to do that, Henry asks

Because your son has been known to aggravate the hell out of Dark and she doesn't need the hassle right now, Stella says

Hey Henry, Dark says what's in the basket

I brought you some goodies, Henry says

There better not be an whiskey in this basket, Stella says as she looks though it

No ma'am, Henry replies I would never try to sneak whiskey in to the hospital

Well why the hell not,Dark asks if a hospital personal walks in I would swallow the evidence

Hey Dark, Erin says as she hands Dark a cup of coffee with a wink that Stella doesn't see

Hey Erin, Dark says what brings you here so early

I rode in with Linda and Danny, Erin says he is waiting to come in to talk to you about something

No shop talk, Stella says

Well she has to give her statement about what happened,Frank snaps

Do I need to remind you that you are not allowed to speak to people anyway that you please, Stella replies as she pushes her sleeves up

Stella,Dark says I would appreciate it if you could escort Frank out side and give him the hours which he can visit

Let's go ferret face, Stella says as she grabs Frank's arm

I believe that I will go with them, Henry says as he hands Dark a flask of whiskey and leaves the room

Outside of the hospital

Listen up Mr.Reagan, Stella says I don't care that you don't put your family first and that you care more about six beer oaths then the safety of the people who risk their lives, what I do care about is that because of your lies Jackie was killed

That isn't my fault, Frank says I didn't know that it was going to happen

Did you know that her mom was counting on her income to help her with her cancer treatment, Stella asks

Well I didn't know that either, Frank admits

Did you know that Jackie was working double shifts to make sure her mom got her treatment and when she died her mom has no way to get her treatment, Stella asks

I know that Jackie's dad had a life insurance policy,Frank says

Yes he did, Stella says and after his medical bills and funeral costs were paid there wasn't much left

So what do you want me to do, Frank asks

I don't want you to do anything, Stella says,Dark has already taken care of the treatments but I think that you should acknowledge the fact that you are in fact part of the reason why Jackie is dead

She's right son, Henry says you chose to lie to the team and not explain everything and it costed Jackie her life

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Joe, Sonny says I have a question regarding the body parts

The victims died years ago and a medical doctor signed off on the death certificate, Joe says

I realize that, Sonny says but I have to ask if they died six years ago why did we find them a week ago and who put them there

OMG, Danny says I never thought of that,once the ME office said that they died years ago I basically just put the case to the side to work on Dark's case

I also wonder if the two are connected, Sonny says

How so, Connor asks

Well it's not a big secret that she is the one who solved the case with help from you but what if this is a test and the real case is Dark's 'accident', Sonny asks

You might be on to something, Joe says I ran facial recognition software on the person who tampered with the equipment and I got a hit

Who was it, Danny asks

His name is Nick Herring and get this he works as an engineer at Glaslow Enterprises, Joe says

I fail to see the connection, Sonny says

Dark happens to be the owner of both Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises, Connor says as he picks up his ringing phone

Hey Connor, Mason says I checked with the women from hell week and none of them know this guy but I did confirm that all the equipment was stored in the same place for the last six years

Thank you Mason, Connor says as he hangs up

Is everything ok, Danny asks

Can you and Sonny go to the archives and pull all the files pertaining to accidents like the one Dark had in the past six years, Connor says

Okay, Sonny says as they leave the room

Connor what is going on, Joe asks

We need to talk to Dark,Connor says, Sonny is right there is a connection between our two cases


	8. Chapter 8

St.Victors hospital, Dark's room

Hey Dark Joe says as he and Connor walk in

Your sitting in a chair, Connor says in a pair of shorts

My knee doesn't allow for me to wear jeans,Dark replies, what brings you here

I know that you are aware of the fact that the body died six years ago and I will assume that you also know that the equipment for hell week has been stored in the exact same place for the last six years, Connor says

True, Dark replies but I wasn't involved in hell week until we returned to the city two years ago

Wait what, Danny says you weren't involved in the process of getting hell week started

No,Dark says I provided the equipment and the land but Cynthia is the one who started it

Where can we find her, Danny asks

White pines cemetery lot c of row twelve,Dark replies she died in a house fire two years ago in Boston

Oh, Connor says

What were you thinking,Dark asks

I have Joe and Sonny pulling up accident reports on cases like this going back six years because Sonny reminded us of the fact that even though the person died six years ago someone had to put their body parts where we found them, Connor says

What are you thinking Dark, Danny asks

I think that you should run with it,Dark replies and keep a close eye on Joe

Yep, Connor replies as Frank walks in to the room

What are you doing here Dad?Danny asks

I need to talk to Dark, Frank says as he sits down

We will keep you posted on anything we find out, Connor says as he and Danny leave the room

What's up Frankie,Dark asks

You do know that my name is Francis or Frank, Frank asks

Yes,Dark replies but I am going to call you Frankie

I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, Frank says

I have no problem with being honest with you,Dark says

Do you truly believe that I am in anyway responsible for Jackie's death,Frank asks

Yes,Dark replies I believe that you played a part in her death because I gave you multiple chances to tell us what was really going on but you decided to lie to us and because of that she was killed

I wasn't looking at it from that way, Frank says I was just trying to keep the oath of the white Knights

Here's the problem with your way of thinking,Dark says you only care about the way it would affect you

What do you mean by that, Frank says

You lied to us not because of any oath but because you resent the fact that we are not leaving the city,Dark says you chose to lie to us and protect the criminals because you are butt hurt that I don't follow your orders and because of that Jackie was the one who paid the price for your lie

I guess you are right, Frank says I do have a lot to think about,I never considered Jackie's death as a result of my actions

You will never know what the consequences of your actions might be until it's to late,Dark replies

Who said that, Frank asks

Lord Alfred Tennesy,Dark replies

Do you read his books,Frank asks

I have read all of them,Dark replies and I even read the book Inside the Outside door which was a strange book because it was a book he recommended in an interview he gave

Have you ever read The House of Knight's,by Thomas Beck, Frank asks

Yes,Dark replies and The Game of Loss which was his last book

You must read alot, Frank says

I read when I was in the hospital for the transplant surgery,Dark says

What book, Frank asks as Stella is standing with Linda at the door

The Vanishing corpse,Dark says

Johnathan Crews, Frank says I read it the other day

White Rose Red by Grant Nickels is also a great read,Dark says as she waved at Stella and Linda

What's going on in here, Linda asks

We are having a discussion about books,Dark says

Yeah, Stella says will your Uncle Albert is going to look through the library and see if he can find you a book called The Body of Truth

Christopher Saint is the author of that book,Dark says as she picks it up

Wait you have a signed copy of it, Frank says

Yes, Stella says Dark doesn't like to watch tv unless it's a sports channel so she reads alot and as such she has a huge library

That's amazing, Frank says

What time is it, Dark asks

It's a little after one, Stella replies,why do you ask

I was just wanting to write down the date and time,Dark says

Is everything okay, Linda asks

Yes,Dark replies I just wanted to document this day and time as the first time that Frank and Stella have been in a room together and she hasn't smacked him upside his head

Well he hasn't given me a reason to, Stella says YET

Good point, Frank says as Dark takes a sip of coffee

What is in your coffee, Stella asks

Coffee, cream and sugar,Dark replies and you should know because you are the one who got it for me

I know that Erin gave you a cup of coffee with whiskey in it,Stella says

No, Dark replies, Erin gave me a cup of Irish coffee,there's a difference between the two

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Connor, Joe says as he walks into the room, how is Dark doing today

She's sitting up in a chair so she is going to be okay, Connor says but I feel like we missed something

What do you mean, Joe asks

I checked with Dark and her involvement with the hell week was just providing the equipment and land until the woman who started the hell week died two years ago in a house fire in Boston, Connor says

There has to be a reason why her 'accident' happened on the same day that we found the six year dead body parts, Joe says, I wonder where Dark was six years ago

What do you mean by that, Connor asks

What if it is a test but not for us but for Dark, Joe says

Six years ago,Connor says I believe that Dark was working on some case in Central and South America

We need to find out where she was six years ago, Joe says as they leave the office


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to just call the hospital room Dark's room for now

Dark's room

Hey Dark, I thought that you should know that we have a picture of the man who tampered with the equipment, Mason says

I saw the picture of the person who it was but I don't know him,Dark replies

That's odd, Mason says since he works for Glaslow Enterprises

I don't think so,Dark says I know everyone who works for any of my companies and I don't know him

Does the name Nick Herring mean anything to you, Mason asks

No Dark replies but Charlie Herring works for Glaslow Enterprises

What is his job at the company, Mason asks

He is one of my software engineer,Dark says

Does he have any children, Mason asks

He has a daughter named Lily,Dark says she is a freshman in college

So why does this Nick Herring show up as an employee of Glaslow Enterprises, Mason asks

Can I see the information where it says that he works for Glaslow Enterprises,Dark asks

Yeah here is the picture, Mason says

Wait a minute,Dark says this is not an employee of Glaslow Enterprises

What do you mean, Mason asks

If you noticed the red astrict in the bottom it means that the person who is in the picture was denied employment,Dark says

Why would someone be denied employment with your company, Mason asks

It varies from company to company,Dark replies and this doesn't say what company he tried to get employment at

How can we find out, Mason asks

My Uncle Davey would be able to get the information,Dark says

I will call him tomorrow, Mason says as he gets ready to leave

One more thing,Dark says Connor said that he was thinking that the two cases are connected because the body parts which was found died six years ago and hell week is only six years old

Could the person who died have a connection to hell week, Mason asks

You can find out by looking at the records of hell week,Dark says as she lays down

I will keep you posted, Mason says as he leaves

Federal Building Connor's office

Hey Connor,It's Mason, I talked to Dark and Nick Herring was denied employment with her company

I just received a message that he lied about past employment, Connor says but I also asked Sonny to go back to the archives and pull whatever case Dark was on six years ago

Why would you do that, Mason asks

I believe that the body parts are a part of the whole case and it has something to do with Dark six years ago, Connor says

Why don't you just ask her, Mason says

Because I don't want her to worry or get aggravated because she is stuck in the hospital, Connor says

She is not going to like being kept out of the loop, Mason says with a chuckle

That's ok, Connor says I will just blame you


	10. Chapter 10

Don't think so Mason says as he holds up his phone

That's cheating, Connor says as he takes the phone

Hey Dark, Connor says I can explain

Really Connor,Dark replies, I can't wait to hear all about it from you tomorrow morning at 9

Yes Dark, Connor says as he hangs up the phone

Haha, Mason says I knew that you would try to blame me

You sir are despicable, Connor says as he leaves the room

Dark's room

Hello Dark, Sonny says I wanted to stop by and see if you need anything

I'm fine, Dark replies how are you fitting in with Danny and the rest of the team

I know that Danny doesn't really trust me and I think that Joe feels like I don't deserve to be on your team, Sonny says especially since I am only here because you are down a team member

That's not true,Dark says you are here because I agreed to let you join us, I could have said no and as for Danny not trusting you he's spent the last eleven years thinking that you killed his brother and comitted suicide, just give him some time

I have a question for you, Sonny asks

Ask your question, Dark says

I was told that you are the sole owner of Glaslow Enterprises and I was also told that the man who was in the picture tampering with the equipment was denied employment so is it possible that he tried to kill you because you refused to hire him, Sonny says

I don't believe so,Dark says, seeing as the hiring process is handle by a third party company

So you don't really do the hiring, Sonny says with a smile

Nope but I am the one who does the firing,Dark says

Is it possible that the body parts we found are connected to what happened to you, Sonny asks

Find out what the person name is because I don't think that anyone else thought about doing that,Dark says,it would be useful to have a name

I will ask the ME tomorrow morning at 9, Sonny says

Did you get moved in to the office yet,Dark asks

Yes, Sonny says I actually asked for a different office because they tried to give me Jackie's office and I didn't think anyone would like that very much

You were suppose to get the office next to herd,Dark replies

I did, Sonny says I was wondering if the gym downstairs in the building is available for workout

It is,Dark says I had it installed for the winter months so I could still train

You look tired so I am going to go, Sonny says as he leaves the room

He's a tad odd, Rupert says as he walks in to the room

Why do you say that,Dark says

I read his record and he is a very good agent but he seems to be leary of Joe and Danny, Rupert says

There's a history there,Dark says, Danny has spent years thinking that Sonny murdered Joe in cold blood and then Danny saw what he believed to be Sonny killing himself so Sonny knows that Danny doesn't really trust him

So why did you agree for him to be assigned to your team, Rupert asks

I don't hold it against Danny for what happened to Linda, I don't hold it against Frank for what happened to Joe and I can't hold anything against Sonny,Dark replies besides I think that we might actually work better with him on the team

Why do you think that, Rupert asks

Jackie had already turned in her two weeks notice three days before she was killed,Dark says

Why would she do that, Rupert asks

She had cancer herself and she was going in for treatment and the agency would pay for it,Dark replies and before you ask no no one else knew about it

How did you find out about it, Rupert asks

I asked her what was going on when I saw her vomiting outside of the building,Dark says she broke down and told me everything

That's terrible, Rupert says I have to get back to work

Stop rubbing it in that you can go to work and I am stuck here,Dark whines as Rupert laughs and walks out of the room

Danny and Linda's house

I just couldn't believe it when I saw your dad and Dark having a conversation about books, Linda says as she gets ready for bed

At least she didn't tell at him or have Stella do it,Danny says

What's bothering you Danny, Linda asks I know that you are worried about something and I don't think it's Dark so out with it

I am worried about Joe, Danny says he has a form of PTSD and apparently Dark keeps him calm and centered

What's wrong with that, Linda asks as she pulls back the bedcovers

I just don't want him to have a meltdown out in the field because I have seen it happen, Danny says as he slides under the covers

Why don't you just have a talk with him about it, Linda says it would be better than just sitting around and worrying

If you say so, Danny says

I say so, Linda says as she kisses Danny goodnight

Apartment in Manhattan

So close to learning if I am smarter than she is and then I find out that the one person I trusted lied to me, the detectives will be fun in the morning, mystery guy says especially since I didn't touch Fred


	11. Chapter 11

Crime scene Brooklyn

What do we got,Danny asks

Male approximately 47 years old with multiple stab wounds, Megan says and it's a weird one

Weird how, Sonny asks

He has a message on his clothes, Megan says as she removes the note

I lied, I died and I will fry, Sonny says as he reads the note

That is weird,Danny says, who called it in

He did, Megan says

Come again,Danny says

His phone was program to call the station and report his body, Megan says

Any Identity on him,Danny asks

ID has him listed as Fred Mullins,1555 Clout St , Boston Massachusetts, Megan says

Okay Danny says I think we need to talk to Dark

Megan, Sonny says the body parts guy with the tattoo, what was his name

Randell Cogworth Jr, Megan says

Who's that,Danny asks

Dark said that we should find out what his name was to see if there's a connection, Sonny says

Dark's room

Hey Dark, Danny says I was supposed to be here earlier but we have another victim,one Fred Mullins

We also have the name of the body parts who had the tattoo, Sonny says he was Randell Cogworth Jr

Are you telling me that the first body is of Randell Cogworth Jr,Dark asks

Yes, Sonny says he was the one with the tattoo,why does it matter

Yes absolutely,Dark says Randell Cogworth Jr was a wife beater and he chased his estranged wife up the Whitetrail mountain pass and he was either pushed or he fell off the side of the mountain and when rescuers got to where he was he jumped away from them and landed on some rocks at the bottom of the mountain

He comitted killed himself,Danny says

To keep from going to prison,Dark says

What about this other guy Fred Mullins, Sonny asks

I know him but I can't tell you how I know him,Dark says, but mention his name in front of both Connor and Joe

Why,Danny asks

Just do it,Dark says because I really can't say anything else about him


	12. Chapter 12

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Joe says I was wondering if you were going to go see Dark today

Yes, I did already go to see her, Danny replies as Connor walks into the room

Since both you and Connor are here I have a question for you both,Danny says

What's up, Connor asks

Who the hell is Fred Mullins exactly? Danny asks

Where did you hear that name from, Connor asks

He was found dead this morning and he's ID was on his body, Sonny says so who exactly is he

We need to go talk to Dark, Joe says as he gets his keys

We already did and she refused to tell us so now we are asking you two,Danny says

We have to go back to Dark first,Connor says and we will tell you everything about him there

Let's go, Sonny says

Dark's room

Wait?? She's not in here, Joe says as they enter the room

Where could she have gone to, Danny asks,her crutches are right there

Hello Danny,Dark says as she is pushed back into the room

Where did you go to, Joe asks

Physical therapy,Dark replies I go twice a day

Oh, Danny says I didn't think you had started to do that just yet

The reason why we are here is because Joe and Connor wanted to be here, Sonny says

What's going on,Dark asks

Fred Mullins was killed, Connor says

Maybe the nightmares can now end, Joe says

Can I see the crime scene photos,Dark asks

Of course, Sonny says as he hands Dark the photos

I lied, I died and I will fry,.was this actually found on his body,Dark asks

Yes,Danny says it was pinned to his shirt

Does it mean something to you, Sonny asks

Fred Mullins was at one point a team member,Connor says but he got mad because I was promoted over him to work with Dark

Why would he get mad about that, Sonny asks

Dark's team makes more than other teams because we are specialized in explosives and weapons, Joe says and as such we handle more cases worldwide

So he was upset about not getting a pay raise,Danny asks

No,Dark says I get final say on who will be apart of my team and I decided against him because of his attitude towards women

I don't understand, Sonny says

He got mad and murdered my parents, Connor says but he was released on a technical

He tried to sneak into a mission trip with us and Dark beat the hell out of him and had him expelled from the program and he was fired, Joe says

So you could be seen as a suspect in his death,Danny says

Danny there's no way Connor killed him, Sonny says he was showing me how to operate the gym equipment

There's one more thing,Dark says the note is a clue

What do you mean by that, Joe asks

He lied to someone,He died because he was killed and he will fry is a reference to hell,Dark says that is taken directly from a passage from the book A Will and a Murder,by James Blake

What's the book about, Sonny asks

I don't think that it matters,Danny says

It's a phycological thriller about a man who saw himself as a genius and he did have a high intelligence but he decided to challenge someone who also had a high intelligence, Dark replies

How did it end, Joe asks

He killed his accomplice because of a simple mistake and he wound up getting caught because of it,Dark says

Who would Fred Mullins help ,Danny asks

Call Jane tomorrow and ask her to find out who he was running around with,Dark says

Who's that, Sonny asks

Jane Rizzoli, Joe says and I guess that makes sense because he lived in Boston


	13. Chapter 13

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Korsak, Joe says I need to talk to Jane about one Fred Mullins and who he might have been running around with

Sorry Joe, Korsak says but Jane isn't available until later tonight or tomorrow she has a court date

Ok, Joe says could you please see what you can find out about him, he was murdered in New York City

I can, Korsak says but it will take a few days

Why so long, Joe asks

We are in the middle of an investigation into stolen bodies from the graveyard, Korsak says

Dark would love to hear about your investigation,Joe says since she is not able to work right now

Why can't she work right now, Korsak asks

Someone tampered with the equipment during hell week and her harness broke and she fell down the side of the mountain, Joe says she has a torn and twisted knee and her wrist is broke but she is alive

I hope you catch the bastards behind this, and I will call you later when I find something out, Korsak says as he hangs up the phone

Dark's room

Thank you Kevin,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Is everything okay, Sonny asks

Sonny, I just received word that you are living in New Jersey and commuting to the city,Dark says we have an apartment complex you can live in

I don't want to impose on anyone, Sonny says

Your not imposing on me, Dark replies I do have a question for you

What's that, Sonny asks

Why didn't you tell anyone that you are a team leader of the Delta team,Dark asks

How did you find that out, Sonny asks

Kevin is a very good friend of mine,Dark says he told me that you were his co leader of the Delta team

I don't know what to say, Sonny says

The truth is always a good place to start, Danny says as he walks into the room

I was tapped by the same people who tapped Dark, Sonny says, I was put back in the NYPD to investigate the Blue Templar but the Intel I was providing was being used to track the Blue Templar who were in the FBI and higher up in the NYPD

Why did you help Joe fake his death, Danny asks as Joe walks into the room

Because we were both working together to bring down the Blue Templar and when I decided that I had enough of dad always letting Erin get away with everything I asked him to help me out, Joe says

Joe,Dark says I think that you should explain to your entire family why Sonny helped you and also Sonny needs to explain to Jamie exactly what was going on with how you acted towards Jamie

Okay Dark, Joe says as soon as we get the case solved

On that note what did Jane say, Dark asks

She was in court and Korsak said that they were working on a case involving someone taking bodies from the graveyard, Joe says

What is with the look Sonny, Danny asks

Randell Cogworth Jr, Sonny says he was dead for six years,where was he buried

In Boston, Joe says as he looks up the information

OMG, Danny says it was his body that was stolen from the graveyard


	14. Chapter 14

Why would someone waste time digging him up and removing his head, arms and legs, Joe asks

To keep us from learning about his identity, Sonny says, he was in fact unidentified until Dark was shown the pictures from the crime scene and she noticed the tattoo

Crime scene photos are very useful, Danny says

Yes to bad Joe didn't have any taken by the team,Dark says

How did you know that I didn't take them, Joe asks

We use different cameras then the Medical Examiner Office does and I can tell the difference between the two,Dark replies

It doesn't make sense, Connor says, Fred Mullins was killed by someone who has to at least know something about the team and the way we work

Who would know about the fact that Fred Mullins was an ex team member and that Randell Cogworth Jr was an abusive husband, Sonny asks

Who worked the case of Randell Cogworth Jr and his wife's claims of abuse? Danny asks

That case was not in New York City,Dark says but it was in the mountains of the Adirondacks.

If that's the case then who works cases there, Joe asks

State police, Connor says

Wait a minute,Dark says Nick Herring put down on his application for Glaslow Enterprises that he had summer internship with the New York state police department

So he would have known about Randell Cogworth Jr, Sonny says

Yes but did he know Fred Mullins, Danny asks

At that moment Joe's phone rings

Reagan, Joe says

Hey Joe,it's Korsak, I am calling you back to let you know that we just found the body of Nick Herring and get this he had a note pinned to his shirt

What did the note say, Joe asks

Roses wilt,skies turn gray, thoughts on you make my day,Trees get bare and cold winds blow, Korsak says

That doesn't make sense, Joe says but I will tell Dark

Also Fred Mullins was living with Nick Herring, Korsak says as he hangs up the phone

What is up,Danny asks

Dark I have a question for you, Joe says if I was to tell you that roses wilt,skies turn grey, thoughts on you make my day,Trees get bare and cold winds blow

I would ask why you are quoting the poem Lost in the Wintertime,Dark replies

That's a poem, Joe asks

Yes but it has more lines,Dark replies

Can you please tell us what they are, Sonny asks

Fires are warm on the dreary day, the sun still shines just not the same way, Look to sky the dear lovers cry Lost in the Wintertime but just for a while ,Hark hark the songbird sings for Wintertime is over and now it spring,Dark replies

Who wrote that poem, Connor asks

My mom,Dark says I was upset about the wintertime and she wrote it to remind that after the coldness of winter we would have the beauty of spring

Where is that poem at now, Danny asks

It's in a book called The Season of Joy,Dark says

Who wrote the book, Joe asks

My mom,Dark replies Celeste Hawkins was also a published author of poems, and short stories along with a couple of mystery stories


	15. Chapter 15

Wait,, your mom wrote books too, Connor says

Yes, she has over a hundred published works,Dark says she was actually working on another mystery book when she died

Do you still have the unfinished work, Connor asks

Of course I do,Dark says

Before we get carried away from the case Korsak also told me that Fred Mullins was living with Nick Herring, Joe says

We need to get to Boston and search that house, Danny says

No Dark replies, call Korsak and ask him if he will send me the crime scene photos of were Nick Herring was found and also all photos of his house inside and outside

You got it Dark, Joe says as he takes out his phone

Hey Korsak,it's Joe

This is Jane, what can I do for you

Can you please send Dark the crime scene photos of were Nick Herring was found and photos of his house inside and outside, Joe asks

I sure can,Jane says but why didn't she just call me herself

She's in the hospital with a torn and twisted knee and her phone is broke because she doesn't use a shock box to protect her phone, Joe says

How did she hurt her knee,Jane asks

She fell down the side of a mountain because someone decided to tamper with the equipment from hell week, Joe replies

I remember hell week, Jane says I was a part of it six years ago

Wait let me put you on speaker phone and let everyone hear about it, Joe says, you are on speaker phone now

Hey Jane,Dark says what's going on

I just told Joe that I remember hell week from six years ago when I was roped into helping Cynthia out, Jane says

What happened to make it so memorable,Danny asks

We had a guy who tried to kill his ex wife and she took off up the mountain and he followed her and he actually fell to the side of the mountain and when we got rescue team to be able to actually rescue him,he turned lose of the mountain and jumped to his death,Jane says

Wait, Sonny says was his name Randell Cogworth Jr by any chance

Yes,Jane says he was buried in Boston but he was dug up and we don't have any idea where his torso is because we found his head, arms and legs at Nick Herring house

We have his torso,Dark says he was left out in a ditch here in New York City

What the hell is going on,Jane asks

Nick Herring's roommate Fred Mullins was also killed here in New York City, Sonny says

Okay, Jane says I will bring the photos to you personally

I am at St Victor's hospital room 420,Dark says as Joe hangs up the phone

What's with the look Sonny, Connor asks

Could the person who is doing all of this want someone to take a closer look at what happened to Randell Cogworth Jr, Sonny says

That case was solved because he actually jumped and killed himself, Danny says

What if what we think is only half of the story,Dark says, Sonny I want you and Danny to go to the archives building and get the full file on both Randell Cogworth Jr death and the case of Domestic abuse against his wife and find out what her name is and where she lives at now

What are you thinking, Joe asks after Sonny and Danny leave the room

I don't think that Randell Cogworth Jr was abusing his wife,Dark says I think that something else is going on


	16. Chapter 16

Federal Building Conference room

Here's what we know so far,Digger says we know that Nick Herring was the one who tampered with the equipment which caused the accident to Dark

We also know that at least one more person is involved with this case because both Fred Mullins and Nick Herring were killed by someone, Mason says

We also have been told that Randell Cogworth Jr killed himself, Sonny says

What bugs me is the poem that was found on Nick Herring, Joe says

What do you mean, Danny asks

It was a poem written by Dark's mom,Joe says yet none of us even knew that Dark's mom was an author

So what, Connor says Dark has never really talked about her parents

Dark's room

Hey Dark, Jane says how are you doing

I am going home,Dark says I have already been discharged from the hospital but I need you to take me to my apartment

My pleasure,Jane says as they leave the room

Dark's apartment

WOW!!? Jane says this is a beautiful apartment

It was my mom's favorite place to live,Dark says as Jane looks around

Here's the photos you asked for, Jane says

Jane can I ask you a few questions about the day that Randell Cogworth Jr died,Dark asks

Of course, Jane says as she sits down with Dark

Did you see him fall over to the side of the mountain,Dark asks

No,Jane says,we could hear him shouting and asking for help but I didn't see what happened to him

Is it possible that he didn't kill himself and he wasn't abusive to his wife,Dark asks

I have wondered about that,Jane says I even asked Cynthia if she could prove that he was abusive and she said that she couldn't prove it to the extent needed by law

Wait a minute, Cynthia was married to Randell,Dark asks

Yes, Jane says,is everything ok

No,Dark says I need to call my team members in

What is wrong,Jane asks

If Randell Cogworth Jr wasn't abusive to his wife then why did he jump off the side of the mountain,Dark says

What are you thinking,Jane asks

Insurance,Dark says, when in doubt follow the money

Okay, Jane says

One more question,Dark says did you see him put his hands on her when he arrived at hell week

No, Jane says, she saw him pull up and she walked outside to talk to him and then we saw them run up the trail

So it could be possible that she lured him up the mountain,Dark says

I guess it could be,Jane says, I have to go back to Boston for court tomorrow

Jane leaves and Dark picks up a book

Wait a minute,Dark thinks,my mom wrote the poem but Cynthia could quote it,I need to talk to Joe

Reagan, Joe says as he answers his phone

I need you to come to my apartment and bring the entire team with you,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Federal Building Connor's office

Hey Connor, Joe says Dark just called and she wants us at her apartment now

Wait,,she's already discharged from the hospital, Sonny asks

Yes, Joe says she was discharged from the hospital this afternoon and Jane took her to the apartment so let's go


	17. Chapter 17

Dark's apartment

Hey Dark, Danny says as the team walks in, what's going on

Hand me the book called ,In the blood,Dark says

Here's the book Danny says as he gives Dark the book

What's going on, Sonny asks

Randell Cogworth Jr didn't kill himself,Dark says he was murdered

How do you know that, Joe asks

The poem Lost in the Wintertime,Dark says my mom wrote it but only one other person could quote it

Who was this person,Connor asks

Cynthia Cogworth,Dark says,Randall's ex wife and the woman who started hell week

How did you meet her, Danny asks

I met her at a self defense class that I taught,Dark replies she was interested in learning survival skills

What makes you think that Randell Cogworth didn't kill himself, Joe asks

No one saw him fall and there was no evidence that he abused his wife but he did carry a large insurance policy,Dark says and Cynthia was the benifieracy of the policy

Could she actually push him over the side of the mountain, Connor asks

According to Jane he pulled up at hell week and Cynthia walked outside to talk to him and a few minutes later she saw them going up the mountain and then she heard him yelling and asking for help

If she was an abused wife why would she go anywhere with him instead of asking for one of the police officers to escort him away from her, Danny asks

I believe that she killed him,Dark says and I also think that both Nick Herring and Fred Mullins were killed because Nick Herring helped her kill him and Fred Mullins found out about it and he kept it from his partner

How did Nick help her, Sonny asks confused

He worked with the state police and they were the ones who tried to rescue him,Dark replies it would be easy for him to get Randell to let go of the mountain if he thought he was tether to the rescuer

I don't understand, Joe says

Nick cut the rope and my harness,Dark says but I wasn't the target

What do you mean by that,Digger asks

He couldn't predicte who would use what equipment,Dark says but he was not trying to hurt me, his target is Lydia Townsend

Who's she,Danny asks

She is Randell Cogworth Jr sister and she is an abused wife, Dark says


	18. Chapter 18

Do you know where we can find her, Danny asks

That's not the important thing,Dark says I want Joe to go get a federal warrant and exhume Cynthia Cogworth body

You want to dig her up, Sonny asks as he crosses his self

Yeah and I want for Megan to reexamine her body and see if the autopsy report is correct,Dark replies

There's something else that you are not telling us, Connor says, I want to know what it is

The book that contains the poem Lost in Wintertime,it has a sister poem Lost on the Darkest day,Dark says and in that poem the person who was responsible for the trouble was a man named Kent

Okay, Danny says I don't know what that has to do with anything

I want you to go arrest George Kent,Dark says

On what charges, Sonny asks

Murder,Dark replies, because even though he didn't kill anyone himself it's still illegal to hire someone to kill a person

How did you know that he was the one who did that, Danny asks

He told me,Dark says you see while I don't know Nick Herring,I had already dealt with Fred Mullins,so Fred wouldn't get involved with me again

But this George Kent would, Sonny says is he stupid or something like that

Not at all,Dark says he is a professor at Harvard law,at least he was until a few years ago

Six years ago,Digger asks

Yep,Dark says he was teaching a class when a news broadcast came on about some stupid rescue I did and how I was the only one who could solve the puzzle

I don't understand why that would be a big deal, Danny says

Because he likes to think that he is the smartest person and I showed him that he wasn't,Dark says Sonny is right, this is a test for me

If this was a test to see if you are smart then he is then why did Nick Herring try to harm you because he has no way of knowing who would be using the equipment, Joe says

Actually they would, Sonny says only experience climbers are allowed to do any rappling during hell week and the only exception to that rule is if one of the specialist teams are training

You are correct,Dark says I had to fill out the paperwork to use the equipment

So he could have known, Danny says

If that was the case and Fred Mullins knew then why did George Kent have him killed, Connor asks

Because he wants to see if he is smart than Dark, Sonny says and if she had died he would never be able to see

Correct,Dark says he actually said that by the note left on Fred's body

We are going to go get him, Danny says as the team leaves


	19. Chapter 19

Federal Building Conference room

Hey everyone,Dark says as she comes into the room,Did you miss me

We have a problem, Joe says, Cynthia was cremated so there's no body to dig up

Not a problem,Dark says as Danny and Sonny bring George Kent into the room

Hello George, Dark says I wasn't sure if you were still in New York City

Why have you brought me here, George asks

You hired a guy to kill Fred Mullins because he was keeping secrets from you,Dark says

I seriously don't know what you are talking about, George says I think that you might have hit your head when you fell down the side of the mountain after your harness broke

If that was true then how do you know that I fell down a mountain side,Dark asks

I read about it in the newspaper, George says nervously

I don't think so,Ava says considering that the story was never released to the press

I want to speak to my attorney, George says

Yeah, your going to need one because not only are you on the hook for killing Fred and Nick but also the tampering with the hell week equipment and causing my accident,Dark says

I can't believe that you figured it out while in a hospital bed, George says as Ava handcuffs him and reads him his rights before taking him out of the room

Okay, Danny says how did you figure this out

Dark, your visitor is here,Slone says as he walks into the room with a young woman

Hello, Dark says, I wanted to tell you personally that I have cleared your brothers name and the insurance company is going to pay you for his policy since Cynthia plotted to kill him

Thank you so much, Lydia Townsend says, I told him not to go back to her after she shot him

She shot him, Joe says

Yes Lydia says, Cynthia might have looked small and weak but she was a vicious woman who made the statement that she killed her first and second husband's and she has no problem killing Randell

The reason why there was no proof that he was abusive to her is because she was the abusive spouse,Dark says as Lydia Townsend leaves the room

Okay Dark, Danny says how the hell did you figure out all of that

Easy Danny,Dark replies I was in the hospital for almost three weeks and I didn't have any books to read so I did some research

How did you do any research from the hospital, Joe asks

Because the co leader of the Delta team brought me a laptop, didn't you Sonny,Dark asks while the rest of the team was shocked

Is it true that you are a team leader, Joe asks

Yes, Sonny says I am a team leader of the Delta team

Why didn't you ever tell us that, Danny asks

You don't trust me Danny, Sonny says I have to earn your trust before I could tell you that information

Why didn't you tell me, Joe asks

Because you would have told Danny because I am certain that you don't keep secrets from him after you came back home, Sonny says

Dark, what's wrong, Connor asks

I miss Beauwolf,Dark says he is not going to be happy with me

Who's this Beauwolf, Sonny asks

One of the most important members of our team, Mason says

Really, Sonny says why haven't I met him before

You did,Dark says he barked at you because you were playing NKOTB and he doesn't like that band

That beautiful dog is a team member, he looks like my dog Radar, Sonny says as he shows Dark pictures of Radar

Where did you get Radar from,Dark asks

He showed up on my porch on a stormy night and I couldn't leave him out in the cold, Sonny says he was just big enough to live in my apartment

We should all head out,Dark says I have asked the Reagan family to met with us tomorrow morning at 9

What for, Joe asks

The case is over, Sonny says and Joe and I have some explaining to do

Exactly, Dark says as everyone else leaves the room

Is there something else that is troubling you, Connor asks

I know that your mom was an author,Dark says as she hands Connor a book

How did you know that, Connor says as he turns the book over and reads the title

I like how she wrote,Dark says I have every one of her books

Why did you give this to me,Connor asks

Read the inscription on the first page,Dark says

This book is dedicated to my son Connor Shane Ryan, the smartest person I know who is kind and loving. Love Amanda Ryan

Wild at heart, Written by Amanda Ryan and Celeste Hawkins

Your mom helped my mom wrote this book, Connor says

Yes,Dark replies and twenty nine years later your mom's son is helping me solve mysteries

Thank you for the book, Connor says as he opens the door for Dark

Your welcome,Dark says as she limps down the hallway beside Connor


	20. Chapter 20

Dark's house in the backyard

Hey sis, Linda says as she and Erin walk up the path

Why are you sitting outside, Erin asks

I am enjoying the weather,Dark says as the rest of the Reagan's arrive

Hey Dark, Henry says I brought you some more goodies

Yes,Dark says and here is your flask

Why do you have Henry's flask, Linda asks

He gave it to me in the hospital with whiskey in it, Dark replies since no one else but Erin would bring me any

You can't drink in a hospital, Linda says

Sure you can, Sonny says just swallow the evidence if a hospital personal walks in the room

See, Dark says I told you

Everyone is here now,Joe says as Danny sits down next to Linda

I will start, Joe says,as you all know I faked my death and left but what you didn't know was that I had help

Who helped you, Jamie asks

Sonny, Joe says I told him that I was sick and tired of dad always letting Erin get away with everything she did wrong, and I asked him if he would help me fake my death so that you wouldn't come looking for me

If that's true then why did Sonny try to kill me, Jamie asks

I didn't, Sonny says I warned you to be careful,I had hoped that you would go to your dad and tell him what I said so that he would have been able to keep you safe and you would never have crashed the Chevelle

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

I told him trust is my insurance, Sonny says

Joe would have gone to Frank,Dark says and even though Jamie is Joe's best friend, Danny is the one Jamie takes after the most

You really think so, Joe asks

Yep, he's as stubborn as Danny and has trouble admitting that he is wrong,Dark says as everyone else laughs

There's something about Sean's car that I never told any of you,Dark says as Sean is smiling

What's wrong with Sean's car, Linda asks concerned

It was Joe's,Dark says with a grin

Wait!! How is that possible, Jamie asks I wrecked it and then I sold it to get the money to buy the car I am driving now

You sold it to a friend of mine who in turn sold it to me because I have a garage and his wife didn't want it in her yard,Dark says

It's nice to see that you are still working on cars as a hobby

Who's that guy, Sean asks

Rydar what are you doing here,Dark asks

Last night at ten Rupert Gilman walked out of the federal building and he was shot, Rydar says What do you mean he was shot,Dark asks Two men in a car pulled up to the curb and the passenger side window came down and he was shot twice, Rydar says the cameras caught the whole thing Is he still alive, Danny asks Yes, Rydar says he was wearing a kevlar vest under his shirt but he was hit in the shoulder What hospital is he at,Dark asks as she grabs her crutches He is at St Victor's hospital, Rydar says I am here to take you to him Let's go,Dark says as she leaves the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rupert Gilman is shot twice.Who is targeting Dark's family.We shall find out in the next story


End file.
